


choices

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Telepathy, kissing i guess, you get a redemption arc! and you! and you!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: In which Trilla Suduri escapes from Nur with theStinger Mantis's crew, and clings to Cal in the aftermath.(Kinktober, Day 24: Sweat)
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/gifts).



> Prompt by 13th_blackbird, who also gave me a Thranto prompt for later in the month: _"I looked over the list again and I would also nominate something for gunplay, telepathic bonds, and/or sweat, for your open slots. Other ships if you don’t want to keep writing thranto forever, haha: Trilla Suduri(second sister)/Cal Kestis, Iceheart/Corran Horn or Tycho Celchu…if you’re familiar"_
> 
> Telepathic bonds were in a day that was already claimed, so that left two kinks and two pairings. I went with sweat rather than gunplay for Trilla/Cal because excuse _you,_ they are lightsaber users and guns are _uncivilized_ lol.
> 
> And then I got all mushy instead of kinky because it turns out I still have feelings about Disney making me cry with a videogame cutscene!!
> 
> Haven't actually played this game, but have watched relevant parts on YouTube and looked up the plot. All errors are mine. I forgot until the last minute that they actually probably would have had to swim through the ocean to get here, so that... dilutes the "sweat" part even milder than it was supposed to be, sorry.

They ran, because that was the only thing to do, when you heard a sound like Darth Vader's breath behind you. They ran, even when the floor itself flew up in their faces to stop them. Even when Vader himself, blade drawn, chased them down the hallways. Even when they were out of room to run any further, and so they broke a window and let the ocean flood in, and they swam, and when they were out of water, they ran.

They ran, until they finally collapsed on the decks of the _Stinger Mantis._ Panting, sweating with exertion and fear, covered in their own salt and the sea's, but they were alive, probably.

Cere Junda excused herself to the cockpit for a hurried takeoff. She'd had a moment with Trilla, down there in the Inquisitors' fortress, but that didn't mean everything was all right between them now. It didn't mean she could assume Trilla wanted to be around her. Not any longer than she had to, to get off this accursed moon.

Which left Cal and Trilla, sitting on the floor, breathing hard and staring at each other.

Cal hadn't even been sure if she would run with them, but she had.

He knew Trilla had chased him, taunted him, stolen the holocron he was trying to protect, even tried to turn him against Cere; he'd watched her kill his friend on Bracca; he'd fought her, blade to blade. He'd seen enough, when he picked up the broken hilt of her saber, for his fear of her to break into pity. Trilla was what would have happened to him, too, if the last five years had gone even a little bit differently. She hadn't had a choice.

He didn't want to be her enemy anymore.

It still surprised him when Trilla, shaking slightly on the floor beside him, grabbed his hand.

Her grip was slick and clammy with sweat, and he almost squirmed away. Cal didn't like people touching him. People were just as overwhelming as objects. They filled him with flashes of memory he didn't always like.

But he'd already held Trilla's saber. He'd already seen the worst of her. And he felt in the Force, even before the memories hit, that she needed to hold on to him.

So he braced himself and he let the feel of her mind burst into him, the way the sea had burst through the glass.

Trilla was a lost thing. In the fortress, she'd let go of her hate, just a little. Just enough to follow Cere and Cal out of the fortress, after all, instead of waiting for Vader to kill her. Just enough to trust, even after Cere failed her so badly all those years ago, that they might just lead her somewhere better. That they might not abandon her. But that wasn't the same as being a Jedi again. It didn't mean the Dark Side wasn't in her, fighting to be used.

It didn't mean she had the faintest clue what to do _now._

"Don't just sit there," said Trilla, and her voice with its refined accent sounded harsh, but there was pleading in her eyes. Her eyeliner was running.

"What do you want me to do?" said Cal.

She pulled him closer.

Cal had been a little bit wrong, actually. Trilla had choices. She'd chosen to listen to Cere's apology. She'd chosen to run. She could choose, within the limits the universe allowed, what would happen to her from here.

She was choosing to cling to him.

He kissed her cheek, rank and salty with sweat. Her hand tightened on his wrist. She kissed him back, and he wondered if he tasted the same way she did right now, the wet sourness of fear. He hadn't kissed anyone before.

He held on.


End file.
